onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Suleiman
Episode 632 | affiliation = | occupation = | epithet = | jva = }} Suleiman the Beheader is a war criminal who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Suleiman has light shaggy hair under a large black hat, decorated with a white skull and gold wings, which covers one of his light colored eyes; it also has three bird-feathers at the very top, followed by a plume flowing down the back of his hat. He wears a large black coat with a pointed collar, and a pair of military medals. This is accompanied with a pair of white pants and a pair of black heeled boots. He has a scar that goes across the center of his face, which somewhat resembles Crocodile's own scar. Personality He appears to be a stoic yet patriotic man. Despite being an exiled war criminal, he claimed that he loves his country, even wearing his naval uniform despite his exile severing his connection to his home. Abilities and Powers He was seen holding a sword, but it is not known how proficient he is in using it. However, it can be assumed he is quite skilled since he managed to gain his epithet by decapitating people and he is confident enough to join the competition for the Mera Mera no Mi. History Past Sometime in the past he was involved in the and became a war criminal. After he was exiled from his country, he roamed throughout the underworld. Dressrosa Arc Suleiman entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block D. As Block D's battle royale began, Suleiman was seen preparing to fight. Suleiman later fought against Rebecca. He claimed that he did everything for his country and loved his homeland. He then asked her how she could cope living in a country where she is despised so much. Rebecca continued to evade Suleiman's attacks, but their fight was interrupted when Cavendish suddenly stood between them. They then saw Cavendish suddenly fell asleep and when several gladiators took the opportunity to attack him, his alter-ego, Hakuba, took control and proceeded to strike down all the remaining fighters in Block D. Suleiman fell victim to his attack and laid defeated on the arena. Suleiman was later transformed into a toy and forced to work in the underground trade port. When Sugar's curse broke, the toys returned to their original forms. Suleiman was among the former slaves praising Usopp for freeing them. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Suleiman and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Suleiman stated that he will defeat Doflamingo. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah, Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Suleiman and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Suleiman and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Suleiman and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Suleiman and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. Trivia * Sulaymān (Arabic سليمان), more commonly known as Solomon (Hebrew שְׁלֹמֹה), is a figure identified in the Quran, Bahá'í scripture, and in the Hebrew Bible as a king of Israel famous for his wisdom. His name means "peace". * Suleiman the Magnificent was the tenth and longest-reigning Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, from 1520 to his death in 1566. * Sulayman Reis was a barbary pirate working under the Ottoman Empire during the 8th century. References Site Navigation fr:Suleyman it:Suleiman Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators